I Miss YouNow and Forever
by Brogalini Tangerini
Summary: Ten months ago Kate died. When Fornell shows up with a woman and a four month old baby, why is it that only Ziva recognise her, and why is she sitting at Ziva's desk?
1. Chapter 1

Kates POV

"SHOOTER" I shouted as I dived in front of Gibbs, the blinding pain in my ribcage as I crash to the ground. "Ugh uh" Gibbs and Tony start shooting at the shooter.

"Kate" Gibbs asked pulling on my shoulder to turn me over; he unzipped my NCIS windbreaker and sighed in relief at the bullet stuck in my bulletproof vest.

"You okay?" Tony asked

"Owwww... I just got shot at point blank range Dinozzo what do you think?" I said

"You're not going to pilates class tomorrow?"

"Ohh...ughh" I moaned as Gibbs pulled me up.

"Protection detail is over Kate" Gibbs told me

"You did good"

"For once Dinozzo's right"

"Wow I thought I'd die before I'd ever heard that come out of your..."

BANG

No ones Pov

Kate fell to the floor dead.

_On a rooftop nearby_

"Sorry Caitlyn"

_Back with Kate's body_

"Ari" Gibbs whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping of the elevator at NCIS with Fornell and with my daughter Livana- Zivyah- Jade in my arms was pretty daunting but looking around there was no one in the bullpen. I sat down at my old desk and brushed my waist length ebony hair behind my shoulder with one hand. Looking up at the ding of the elevator I saw Tony and McGee arguing, probably about a new movie. I looked down to see my daughter smile up at me.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered, Fornell who was stood against Gibbs desk walked over, and smiled at me.

"Hey Zivyah, are you being good for your mommy? Well your going to meet your Aunt Ziva and daddy really soon" I smiled at that. I noticed Tony and McGee stare at us as they sat down.

"Aunt Ziva?" Tony muttered

"Yes, Dinozzo, but she doesn't know that yet" Fornell said.

"Who are you, then?" Tony turned to me.

"An old friend" I said softly using my normal Israeli voice

"Your Israeli?" McGee asked whilst switching his computer monitor on.

"Yes," I said

"What's her name?" McGee

"Livana- Zivyah Jade, It means lunar gemstone. Livana is Hebrew for lunar, and Jade is gemstone in Spanish."

"Nice name" McGee said

"Boker tov" My head snapped up as the elevator pinged the doors opened to reveal Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs walked past me and sat at his desk, Ziva stopped in front of me. I stood up with Livana in my arms.

"Shalom, Ziva"

"Shalom"

"Say hello too your niece, Livana- Zivyah Jade David" in her ear I whispered "Gibbs"

"Who's your friend David? And why are you here Fornell?" Gibbs asked sipping his coffee

"I'm here because I thought you might want to meet her" he said pointing at me "but it seems as though you don't recognise her" lovely! Nice to know I'm remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well who is she then?" Gibbs barked at Fornell

"Ziva, what happened, Ari said you killed his shadow? Was father testing your loyalty again? And I'm sorry about Michael, father was..." I paused "...displeased"

"His shadow? Ata Lo Tzodeket. I know Ari, and that was him, I shot him"

"Okay, I'll show you" Or maybe I won't have too as my mobile starts ringing

"Shalom Achi"

"Shalom Caitlyn, how is my niece?"

"Ari, you call about my daughter, but not me. Your a rasheh" I laughed noticing Tony scribbling something down.

"Ahh, you can defend yourself, Livana however cannot"

"Do you mind if I put you on speaker, your niece is very active" I smiled

"Of course but first who is with you?"

"Well we have Fornell, Dinozzo, McGee , my baali, Ziva, and I'm sure Ducky and Abby will be up soon" I said

"So a off your old team then, Caitlyn?"

"Yes"

"Okay you may put me on speaker"

"Todah, Ari" I said placing my phone on the desk and shifting Livana into my right arm after putting Ari on speaker.

"Why did you call, Ari?"

"I thought I would warn you that Ima is mad at you, Caitlyn"

"What did I do? I told her I was coming to Washington to tell the rest of our family the good news"

"What that I shot you in the head with fake bullets because Al Qaeda was after you, so your not really dead? Or that your now the deputy director of Mossad? Oh and Ima's mad because you left without your bodyguard"

"It isn't my fault he couldn't keep up, I told him we were leaving, but he was in a meeting. Oh and Ari, the whole deputy director thing? I hadn't told anyone yet apart from Fornell, idiot nor had I told anyone who I am yet"

"Sorry Caitlyn, I though I'd help you out"

"Don't make me come out side and kick your ass because you know I can"

"How do you know I'm not in Tel Aviv?"

"I'm your control officer, what do you expect? Besides have you really not found the bug yet?" I asked

"You bugged me? Caitlyn, oh your so dead"

"You can't kill me and you know it"

"But I can tell everyone who the baby's father is"

"But you wouldn't"

"I could do, anyway Ziva does this prove that you did not kill me in Gibb's basement?" Ari asked her

"Yes, I believe your not dead Ari but you might want to hide under a stone for a while it looks like Gibbs wants to kill you right about now"

"Its rock, Ziva hide under a rock not stone" Tony said

"Same difference"

"He believes I killed his wife 10 months ago, as well as his unborn child"

"You mean he knew" I said

"Yes, aba(father) made sure the body we replaced yours with was pregnant. We made sure she was willing to give her life, she felt no pain unlike you did" Ari said

"Okay, Ari you have the keys to safe house 3 right as I don't think I will be coming home tonight. L'hitraot Achi"

"L'hitraot Caitlyn" I snapped my mobile shut, and shifted Livana onto my knee so she was facing me. She giggled and smiled at me. Fornell nudged my shoulder, I looked up to see Dinozzo's jaw on the desk. McGee smiling at me, Ducky looked happy, Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Gibbs my husband, well Gibbs looked like Gibbs hiding his emotions.

"Conference room now and bring the baby" Gibbs stormed over to the elevator

"He's mad" McGee said

"He's pissed off McGee" Fornell told him, I stood up and carried Livana over to the elevator and stood next to Gibbs.

Ding. We got in and the doors closed. Gibbs turned the emergency switch off and turned to face me.

* * *

><p>Ata Lo Tzodeket -You are wrong<p>

Shalom Achi-Hello my brother

rasheh- evil person

baali- husband

Todah- thank you

Ima- Mother

L'hitraot Achi- See you soon my brother

L'hitraot- see you soon


End file.
